Is fate?
by Justme210
Summary: Well, this is a story about life is messing with two of our favorites characters Orihime and Ichigo. It will contain explicit sexual scenes since the chapter 2 or 3. I can't decide now. You're welcome to follow Ichigo and Orihime in their 'adventures' #Justme210
1. Chapter 1

**_Even when I_** ** _'_** ** _m thinking back at that moment I can't believe that it will actually change my life._**

21 February 2003

"Come on, it's just a little fun. Would you be a nice girl and stop moving for a minute?" A very tall brunet man told me grinning fishy. He was walking closer and closer to me. I was cornered. I could just shut my eyes, my voice died of the weight of the atmosphere.

"Cut it off, Wamu. We're busy so stop messing around." An orange haired boy said to him. Despite he was looking like any student, he managed to stop him. The orange haired boy glance met mine for a moment, after what the brunet started to walk next to him.

"Come on, man. You're always killing my fun." He claimed frustrated.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep that in your mind when we're going to meet the boss." His words were simple, but that succeeded to scare the other one. They continued their conversation for a while till I lost them. I couldn't thank him proper for his help. I couldn't move a single inch from that spot, but… I somehow was smiling.

24 February 2003

The weekend passed harder than it ever did. I couldn't wait for Monday to come. I was so excited to know more about him. I was spacing out on the window, thinking that maybe I can spot him, even just for a little while. I was so distracted that I couldn't pay attention at the fuss next to me. I couldn't wait to see him again.

I couldn't believe that it's already the lunch time when Nana and Hayori invited me to eat my lunch with them. I was a little disappointed, but I didn't want them to see me like that so I acted like my usual self.

"Orihime, thank you a lot for yesterday. I'm really grateful for your help. Without you my nails would be compromised." Hayori said showing us her new manicure. Oh, that's right. If she wasn't assigned to share flyers, I would have probably never met him.

"It's no problem at all. I didn't have any plans so it's ok." That's what I said, but the truth to be told I didn't like them to use me as they want, but I'm cool with that. I'm not very good at making friends, due to my odd likes.

"Aw… Orihime-chan, you're so kawaii." Hayori says talking my right shoulder. "Did you know that we have a yazuka member in our high school? And he's looks so scary and cool. I bet he killed at least 200 hundreds of people." She says proud. Nana hit her with the magazine from her hand.

"Don't be so excited over a guy like him." Nana was the type of girl, a little too aggressive for her own good. She was the captain of many of our sport clubs so she's really expecting much from a man.

"Hehe… Let's not fight. The weather it's so nice outside that I'm sure that… Itai." I said bumping in something or someone. I'm not very sure why, but I'm managing to become clumsier every day.

"Tsh… Can't you look where you're going?" A harsh voice asked me, my sight was blurred so I couldn't see well his face.

"I'm sorry." I said, but my voice was trembling. I couldn't understand why, but I was starting to feel nervous.

"Yeah, yeah." He said walking past me. My sight came back as soon as he put his hands in his pockets. It was him, it was really him. I wanted to follow him, but I was stopped by Nana's words.

"Let me go! I'm going to wipe that grin of his face." Nana was struggling so hard that she scared me.

"Don't overact! Ichigo is a Yakuza member. It's way out of your league." 'Way out of your league? Maybe she's right. Probably I should act like nothing had ever happen. He had probably forgotten about it. Don't you think it too, little blue man?' Talking with my imaginary friend it wasn't something what a teen should do, but I couldn't stop doing that. It was so comforting even though I knew it's one of my weaknesses.

"Are you fine, Orihime?" I don't know exactly who asked me that, but I could see their concerned looks. Maybe I spaced out too much for this time.

"I'm fine. I'm completely fine." I said waving my hand like nothing was wrong. In the next moment they put some bills in my hand.

"That's great. We're thirsty now, so can you bring us some coffee. Arigato." Hayori said walking away with Nana. I was stupid to think that even for a moment they would think at me as a person not like their personal valet. I'm going to the closest brew to accomplish my mission. At least I'm good at something other than studying.

"You shouldn't let them treat you like that, you know." I heard again his voice and it was so closer to me. It made me to panic, but I somehow managed to hide that.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to act cool, but my hands were shaking. Can I be more pitiable? I could hear him laugh. He seemed to me very normal.

"If you say so." He spoke like he didn't care. Well, it's not like I wasn't used to it.

"Thank you for saving me." I said giving him a can of coffee. The people around us began to stare. I was feeling even more nervous. He looked at me surprised as he didn't know what I was talking about.

"See ya." He rejected my gift and he left. I don't understand why I was feeling like my love confession was rejected in front of the entire high school, but… I needed to be alone.

I skipped the rest of the classes. Maybe I will be in trouble, but I just need to be alone. I go down to the shop and I bought some vanilla ice cream and wasabi to heal my hurt feelings. When I entered in my house no one was there.

Probably my brother was still caught with his working. I undressed myself and put some cozy clothes on me. On the TV was a comedy show so I made myself comfortable while I was watching it. In a half of hour, I completely forgot of my regrets.

I'd just let the cold dessert to cool my mind. After less than 80 minutes I could hear some knocks in the door. Probably, Sora forgot his keys again. He's working way too much. Without to think about who could be I opened the door, just to reveal a shocked Ichigo right in front of me.

We kept staring at each other for a minute, till he broke the silence.

"Is there the house of the director Inoue?" I was so embarrassed that I thought I will faint. I didn't want anyone to see me with my grey rabbit T-shirt and in my green shorts. My hair was so messy that probably I seemed more with a drama character. Ichigo seemed more relieved despite of my feelings. "I never thought that you're the director's woman." He said walking in without me to invite him in.

"You're wrong! He's my brother." I explained it short. I was feeling uncomfortable with that thought in my mind.

"I see." He concludes looking at my half eaten vanilla, wasabi with strawberries and chilly ice cream. "I hope you're not wishing to poison anyone." He said horrified. I took the ice cream from the table and I started to finish it. I know I'm odd, but just don't look like that at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked couldn't bear the look in his eyes.

"I can't bet on it, but I guess he wants to expel me." Ichigo answers casual, like he doesn't care, maybe he doesn't. After all I don't know him at all.

"My brother isn't that type of person. I'm sure he can help you with whatever you did." Without to know you I started to cheer you, isn't that odd? I'm not scared of you even if I know that you're dangerous.

"I don't think he can do something about it, after all I had sex with Hana." My mug felt on the floor and I didn't think about its pieces. My face was red, and my heart stopped. I can't understand why did you do that, nor to hate you.

"Miss Hanabi is a really young beautiful woman. Maybe you should use this in your defense." Ichigo starts to laugh again. He makes me look silly with my reasoning. Is that hard to cheer someone?

"You shouldn't worry about me, Inoue. I'd never thought about graduating the high school, after all is my third attempt to pass the second year." Now it was my turn to giggle. I didn't believe that yazuka's members are top students, but I can't picture you failing so big. You raised your right eye brown at me looking doubtfully.

"It's going to be fine. I can assure you that." I smiled to him, probably one of the sincerest smiles in my life. He didn't bother himself to say something in return, he'd just made himself comfortable on the sofa. I lost my mind for a second and I stepped on the shards. It was for just a moment, but I felt like I was going to cry in agony.

"Oh… Shit!" Ichigo swore and in the next second he was by my side. He sat me gently on the sofa, after what he searched for a first aid kit. He came back soon and he started to treat my wound. I would be lying if I would say that I didn't feel any pain, but it was less aching than I expected. He was moving like a doctor. I'm wondering how often is he's injured? Maybe he started to be so good based on his experience, I guess.

"I'm done. Do you feel better?" He asked me concerned. It was different from the way of how my friends are asking me, this is feeling real. I start to blush. It wasn't good for me to fall in love for him.

"Yes. Arigato. Where did you learn this?" The question escaped from my lips without my will. I don't want to dig in his life more than I did.

"My father is a doctor. He has a clinic not so far from here. I guess I learn it helping when I was a kid." He says putting back the kit where it belongs.

"I'm sorry for making you to save me again. I don't know how to thank you proper." I said looking in the distance. I'm too ashamed to look in his eyes anymore.

"Sex is always a good way to repay men." He managed to make me speechless. The think that he decrease the distance between us, made me to really believe that he's aiming for my body, but the truth was that he was aiming for the remote control. Suddenly I started to feel down. "Don't be so upset. Good sex is doing on good music." He grinned amused. Back then I realized that he likes to tease people, but if I knew back then more of his reasons could it change our fate?


	2. Chapter 2

**If I'm going to say that all was I doing was for your own good would you still believe me ?**

27 February 2003

It passed 3 days since Ichigo visited my house. He did nothing to me back then. My brother came soon after my accident so we didn't exchanged many words after that. I have no idea what they did talk about, but Sora told me that he will deal with the problem, so I decided to believe that all it will be fine.

At high school no one knows that my brother is the director. I'm happy that Ichigo decided to keep this info just for himself. I didn't see him since then so it makes me wonder what he's doing. My feet doesn't hurt me so much so I hoped that we can walk together home since his father's clinic is not so far away, but I'd should already know that it's and it'll be just a fantasy.

It's not like I have time to worry about my feelings. Now I was carrying the new equipment for kendo club. It was heavy, but they were just 7 box. When I managed to arrive with the first box I could see a boy practicing. He was wearing a black kimono and the light made him to look like a demon. I shouldn't fantasy about thing when I haven't finish my duties.

"Inoue?" He called me, it seems like I have no room to leave now.

"Good afternoon." I said not being sure how should I call him.

"Why are you carrying the equipment? Your leg isn't healed it." He said coming closer to me and taking the box from my hands. I blushed.

"It's ok. I'm feeling better now. I can deal with them." He looked at me like I'm a sort of alien, and maybe he's right. I'd never felt myself so much from this planet.

"Tsh… It's something that the team needs to deal with. If Nana hadn't time she should told me." I gulped dry. I'm feeling like an intruder now.

"It's ok. I can deal with them. They aren't too many." I repeated myself. I'm probably looking so stupid, but that's me. I don't know how to act otherwise.

"Geez, if you're so eager to do this, I'm going to help you." He said putting the box in a corner, after what he prepared to exit the room. "Won't you come?" He asked my grinning probably seeing how nervous I am. I'd just hid my face and lead his to the sport where the others were. He was so amazing. He could carry six boxes and act like they were light as a feather. He was so cool and I was so boring. Probably he didn't like to spend his time with me.

"I'm going to bring the last boxes so wait for me here." He said. I didn't argue with him. I don't want him to feel awkward because of me.

"So… were you training all of this time?" I asked wanting to learn the reason why we didn't meet in the last days.

"Sort of. I was busy in the last days. Why do you ask?"

"For no reason." He grinned hearing my answer. Am I so obvious? Maybe I should take into consideration Hayori's advice to teach me about how I need to deal with men. It wasn't like I could go back in time to change that.

"Do you want to practice with me?" Ichigo asked making me to wake up of my daydreaming. Is he willing to spend more time with me? Maybe he needs someone with who he can train for the competition. 'Don't dream too big'. I advised myself.

"I'm sorry, but I'm no good at sports." I'd never thought that I would recognize that. Without Nana's help I don't think I could pass the sport exam.

"Are you joking, right?" Ichigo asked looking at my body. My body looks athletic, because of my metabolism, I'd never did something especially.

"I wished. My body was weak since I was born. The doctors thought that I wouldn't survive, but I did. How about you?"

"That sucks. The sports are the single think at what I'm good at." I smiled. It's like we're from two different words.

"I see. I'd better take my leave then, I don't want to interfere with your training." I said preparing to leave, but I was surprised to see him coming after me.

"It's fine. I was going to leave anyway." I was surprised by his line, but I guess to leave the school before the periods are over is something common. I'm too nerd for my own good. Three days ago it was the first time for me when I skipped classes, but I'm not feeling at all guilty about that. "Are you going to have lunch with your friends?" He asked me, but it felt ironically to me.

"Yes, I think so."

"I will walk you there then." He offered himself surprising me.

"I-I-It's no-o-o ne-e-e-d fo-o-r you-u-u to-to-to do something like that!" I sluttered. He laughed. I don't know why but I'm feeling like I'm going to be addicted with it.

"Tsh… It's in my way. I don't want to feel guilty if you're going to bump into a wall or something." I blush harder. He didn't need to point that out.

"It-it was just an accident." I said, trying to cool me down. He pets my hair like I was an excited puppy.

"Ichigo?" I heard a voice calling his name. I moved my head in the direction of the sound just to see a tall, creamy skin, deep brown eyes brunette coming at us. Her make-up was so dark and beautiful that it made me wordless. She was so beautiful, like a goddess, maybe a demon, I don't believe that a goddess would wore so dark make up, but wait a minute if she seems to me like a demon, like Ichigo back than this means that… Are they dating? Ok, I was starting to become even more nervous when I saw the quick change of Ichigo's facial's expression. I bet it was something going on between them.

"Hi, Yu." He said that in a low voice, like the words didn't want to come from his mouth. She snapped him all of sudden.

"If you're going to greet me at least does it proper. " She said angry, but in the next second she calmed down. "Are you going to the Taemasu?" I didn't understand what business they're having with a bear.

"Yeah. I was walking there. You?" Their conversation seems odd. It wasn't as romantic as I imagined.

"Yeah. I got a message from Ren. He's waiting for us." I didn't think that he was a member of the yazuka. Well I think demon seemed like people are from yazuka. "Are you going to take her with us?" She asked Ichigo, like she'd noticed my presence just now.

"I don't think s.."

"I'm going." I spoke over Ichigo. He and Yu were surprised, probably they didn't see that coming, but I'm too curios to know more about then that I didn't think about what I agreed with.

"Ok." Yu concluded, starting to walk ahead of us.

"When did you come back?" Ichigo asked when we were by her side.

"I guess yesterday night. I was too tired to announce you of my arrival." Ichigo clinched his fists. It was clear like the light of the day that her behavior annoys him. "But letting that aside, I was surprised to see you with the Director's little sister. I didn't think you would do such a big move after you slept with Hana." Yu said starting to smoke a cigarette. I was surprised that she knows about my condition, but probably since she's a yazuka member she has access at such private info.

"Tsh… Are you jealous that I fucked your sister?" I hide my mouth. I can't believe that Hanabi and Yu are related. Probably I should be prepared for that since they're looking so much alike.

"Jealous? Don't be stupid. I'd just pity you." Yu said finishing her cigarette. For me it seemed like Ichigo wanted to say something in his defense, but we arrived. Yo opened the door and we walked on her steps. It was cold inside, like we were in some kind of cave. The room decorations were scary so I walked as closer to Ichigo as I could. Soon we were in a room with tattoo men, alcohol and tobacco. There were no girl inside of me and Yu so I started to feel nervous.

"Hey, where's Ren?" Yu asks a bald men and he points in the direction of a red sofa. There was sitting a dark skin man with black hair and gray eyes. He kept his eyes closed while he was smoking peacefully, but when he heard her voice he opened his eyes and stood up.

"Hell, you didn't need to speak so loud." Despite his harsh words he didn't seem at all to mean them.

"That has nothing to do with me so cut it off." She said but she embraced his body. They were looking good together. I could feel Ichigo being nervous next to me.

"So what are we doing today?" Ichigo asked, maybe he couldn't bear to see them so close.

"Hm? Nothing at all. I was waiting for Yu, so you're free to go. But what's the deal with the girl next to you?" Ichigo was shocked that they weren't going to do something so he didn't heard the rest of the monologue.

"She's his new woman. Orihime Inoue. A cute girl, with a nice face, big grades, but who isn't good at sports, nor at talking with people." Yu said breathing deep the flavor of his body. I didn't know if I should be ashamed or shocked of her perfect description. Am I so transparent?

"I see. So it's like they're from two different words, well… I was glad to meet you, Orihime." I suddenly felt cold and it wasn't because they started to kiss in front of us, it was because I was right. We're too different, so I need to burry deep inside my heart my feelings for him.

"So what?" Ichigo voice sounded in the room. "It's not like I'm steeling other people's women." That seemed to be a hard shot for Ren, making him stop.

"Shut up, Ichigo! Yuki was the one who decided so respect her decision." The voice came from a corner of the room. A not so dark haired boy said that, but I discovered soon that it was in fact a girl.

"Shut up, Tatsuki. It isn't your deal." Ichigo said nervous.

"It's my deal if Ren is going to decide to kill you. I'm not willing to burn your body." The girl named Tatsuki said that as if it was something ordinary, despite I was starting to get sick of just the thought.

"Whatever. Let's go." Ichigo stopped taking my hand and exiting the building. He didn't let me go nor when we were outside and people start staring at us.

"Ichigo?" I called him, but it seemed like he didn't want to answer. He was walking faster and faster till we reach in an apartment. It wasn't very far away from my home, but I just couldn't understand why we are here. I opened my mouth to ask him, but he pressed his lips on mines. My back was glued to the wall, so I could feel very well his burning body wanting to merge with mines. I knew if I would let him to have it will be bad, but somehow I have no force to stop him.

A.N. Chapter 3 is coming soon. Be prepared for some 'action'.


	3. Chapter 3

**If I would go back that day would I have the power to stop you? I guess I won't. After all you were always like a drug to me.**

I can't remember when we found the bedroom or when your hands removed my clothes. All happed so fast and I was so dreamy. It was the first time when somebody kissed me, it was for the first time when someone wanted me for more than a servant.

Maybe you don't want me right now, maybe you see me as Yuki's replacement, but still… your body is so warm and your scent is so addictive that I can't think proper over it. My body reacts at your every touch. I can't believe that you made me to become so horny.

You let me out of breath just planting small kisses over my chest and belly. I let some moans to escape from my lips when your lips touched my lower ones. The feeling was so good, but I was feeling nervous knowing what you're doing.

I was feeling so exposed in front of you, it was like you read me like an open book. You knew what sports were making me come crazy. I'm not sure, but I think I come two or three time already when your tongue was playing with my thing. Little blue man, is this what it's called to be in love?

Of course the little blue man didn't answer. He never does, but that was different from the boy in front of me. I bit my lover lip when I felt his finger trying to stimulate my vagina. It hurts so much, even if it didn't enter at all. I cried a little.

You saw that and you kissed my tears, then you get busy with my mouth. I could feel your hard member moving at my entrance. It felt so big. I started to be scared of it, but you… hugged me strong and push it all inside. I screamed in your mouth, but you took that scream and replaced it with your sweet touch.

Down there it was hurting me so much, even if you were moving slowly to make me to get used with your pace. When you felt me more relaxed you used your hands to play with my breasts. It was feeling good, but soon it began to feel great.

Your tongue moving around my nipple was… like you made me feel like I was in heaven. The pain simply faded being replaced by pleasure. I could feel you very well inside me. It was like… you completed me. It was like this was designed to happen.

"Faster…" I said dreamy. I wanted to feel more of you. I… want our body to vibrate together. You grinned and you whispered something in my ear. I was too caught in the moment to hear you, but I think it didn't matter. As long I can feel you inside me I think it will be ok.

I don't know what happened next. I'd just felt like I was flying. My body fells so lightly. You felt next to my body exhausted. You were still sweating so I guess you tried your best to not make me be in pain. I can't say it for sure, but I think I felt very bad in love with you.

I lowered myself at your chest. It was so warm and hospitably. Your arms moved around me instantly sealing our bodies. I think we stayed like that for an hour or two, till my phone started to ring. I opened my eyes quickly to see who the caller was. I froze when I discovered that it was my brother. I jumped from the bed, making Ichigo to feel on the floor. I will say sorry to him later, but now I really need to answer this.

"Hello, Sora." I said walking on the balcony.

"Are you fine? I heard that you skipped your periods. Are you sick, because if you're I'm going to leave the school now." Sora said nervous. He was worried for me.

"No, no. I'm fine. I'd just wanted to be alone." I can't believe that I'd just lied to him. It was the first time when I wasn't honest to him.

"If you want to change the high school, I'm going to search a better one for you."

"No, no. It's ok. I'm already used with it."

"If you say so… I'm going to be late tonight so go ahead and eat without me."

"Ok. Take care of yourself."

"I will." His voice was calm as always. It seems like he believed me.

"What the hell did happen? Where is burning?" Ichigo asked massaging the back of his neck. Maybe I made him to fall from bed too bad. I'm starting to feel guilty about it.

"My brother called. It seemed like he's going to be late tonight." I don't know why I said to you that. It was no need for me to explain myself to you, but I felt like it.

"Oh… Shit." You swore and I couldn't understand you. "You're bleeding. Don't tell me that I really did it to you." I looked at my legs. Indeed some red drops were falling from my thing, but… I didn't care about it. What I cared it was the sad look on your face.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't make myself to stop you." I recognized. I don't think that my words were mattering now, but still… I didn't want you to worry about it, after all it was my decision.

"What? I wasn't speaking about myself. I was speaking about you. I didn't want to use you. I'm sorry." In that moment I suddenly realized that I heard what you whispered to me, but I decided to believe that I didn't, because you confessed your love to Yuki.

"It wasn't your fault. I didn't reject you. I… wanted it too." I hid my face when I said the last words. When did I become such a pervert to recognize that I wanted to have sex with someone. You sighted. Maybe you were pissed. I didn't have the courage to look in your eyes.

"You shouldn't. I'm not the type of man to play like a good boyfriend. After all I was cursed to lose everything what's dear to me." I moved my gaze on you for some seconds. I couldn't believe your words till I saw your face. You really mean it. I don't know why, but I got up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to yours. You looked at me surprised.

"I know that and I think I'm cursed too, so I guess we're a good match." I don't know from where that line came but it managed to make you laugh.

"Tsh… Just put some clothes on you." You'd finally said so I ran to change myself. When I was ready I found you in the kitchen drinking a coffee and smoking a cigarette. You changed yourself in some blue shorts.

"Is it your apartment?"

"Yeah. Welcome to my paradise." I could feel the irony in your voice.

"But… Aren't you staying with your family?"

"No. I think they're two years since I left my house. The best decision in my life."

"The best decision in your life?" I asked curious. Me and my brother are getting along so fine that I'd never thought of moving alone.

"Yeah. They're better without me anyway." You said it cool, but I could feel the pain in your voice.

"My mother was an easy woman who left my father. He became an alcoholic and he started to abuse me and my brother till Sora ran here with me. They had never called us. I heard that Sora met my mom once after that and he asked him some money to pay her rent with her new man. Sometimes I'm wondering what they're doing, if they're thinking about us. My brother is my only relative, he was the only person who really wanted me so I was really happy when you talked with me. I don't know why, but you were the only person who was looking at me and really speaking with me." I smiled embarrassed. I'd probably said something stupid again, but… I'm not scared of my stupidity when I'm with you.

"You're odd." Your words cut though my heart deeper than a knife. "But I understand you. I didn't believe that you had a crappy life so I guess we're in the same boat." Then you made my smile. "I will walk you home." You announce finishing your coffee.

"Why did you join the yazuka?" I asked while you were washing your cup.

"I don't want to talk about that." It was the first time when you decided to hide something from me. I should have never asked about it. Now I'd probably made you angry. "Let's go."

"Yes. You're right." I said not knowing what to say. I was feeling dizzy. My legs started to ache. I didn't know the reason, but Ichigo moved his arm around my waist.

"You need to take a shower and eat something sweet. It will ease the pain." Soon my body was feeling so weak that you needed to carry me bridal style.

"I'm sorry that you always end saving me." I said hiding my face in your jacket. You should at least put a T-shirt on you.

"Tsh… Whatever." I was so caught in my thinking that I didn't saw how close I was to your heart. It was beating normal, but for me it was feeling special. "We're here." You said making me aware that my little fantasy ended.

"Yes." I said opening the door. My legs weren't still well, but I could enter in my home. "Do you want to come in?" You looked at me and then at the door. It made me so nervous to not know what you're thinking.

"I guess it can't be helped." You said closing the door and walking with me upstairs. You found my room easily like you were hundreds of time here. As soon as we entered in, the magic began to happen. Our lips met again and we let ourselves to feel the moment. You were trying to unzip your pants when my phone started to ring. It annoyed me, because it made you to leave. I couldn't say something to stop you, probably we shouldn't do this when my brother is going to come.

"What's up, Nana?" I asked seeing her Id.

"I have a problem. The thing is that our kendo championship changed its location. We're going to Tokyo. We're going to fight with one of the best kendo's school. Plus we need someone to accompany us. I think I'm going to die." It wasn't Nana's style to call me or to ask me my help. She wasn't like Hayori.

"Do you need a teacher, because I think mrs. Hanabi, would…"

"No, we need a girl of boy of our age, from our school. I ask all the people I know but they were busy with the trainings with their own clubs. I think I'm going to announce them that it will be canceled. I'm so sorry for them, but I guess it's always the next year. Thank you for listening to me. Bye." Nana wanted to end the call but I stopped her in the last minute.

"Wait. It's no need for you to do that. I'm going to help you."

"Help me? Orihime you're really bad at sports. I don't think it's good for you to spend all day running after us."

"It's ok. I'm not that bad at running, plus it's going to be just for 3 days. Some sports maybe will help me to raise my sports grades. After all it's good for my college application." I tried to justify my decision, but I don't think I did it so good.

"Geez, I'm going to feel responsible if something bad happens to you." If she said that I'm more than sure that she will agree with my decision. "Ok. I think a short break will help you to air your brain. So much learning will make you crazy."

"Yes." I said it without thinking and I made Nana to laugh. I can't help it. I was just glad that in this way I can be close to Ichigo. Maybe we're going to get along better after this short trip. I couldn't help daydreaming about it. I forgot even about Nana who was on the other side.


End file.
